


На самом краю

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку "Гатс/Каска. К Каске возвращается разум. Всё плохо."</p>
            </blockquote>





	На самом краю

Море лизало песок на узкой желтой косе, похожей на тетиву натянутого лука.  
Вода была мутной.  
Море стирало с песка кровь, но каждый раз, возвращаясь, снова находило ее, и, сердито шурша, откатывало назад.  
Фарнеза чувствовала, как мерзнут ноги в промокших сапогах, как гуляет под блузкой сырой ветер, но сделать ничего не могла: Серпико держал ее крепко.  
Не давал вырваться и бежать вперед, заплетаясь ногами в песке, на дальний конец косы, на край суши, туда, где коленями в воде стоит Гатс, и морская вода вокруг него мутнеет от крови.  
– Пусти! – крикнула Фарнеза и стукнула Серпико по плечу. – Так нельзя! Почему мы ничего не делаем?..  
– Подожди, – у Серпико был напряженный голос, а взгляд прищуренных глаз обшаривал морскую гладь. – Подожди, не ходи к ним сейчас, Фарнеза, не мешай им...  
– Мешать?.. – Фарнеза подумала, что ослышалось. – Но это же... Это... Ему больно!  
– Ей тоже, – тихонько сказал Серпико, и Фарнеза обмякла в его руках.  
Ей – это значило: Каске.  
Каска стояла напротив Гатса, сжав кулаки. Вода доходила ей до щиколоток, мочила подол длинной белой рубашки. Ветер трепал нечесаную Каскину шевелюру, бросал темные волосы на лицо, не давал Фарнезе рассмотреть ее взгляд.  
Каска пошевелилась, что-то произнесла. Ветер унес ее слова к морю.  
Гатс медленно кивнул.  
Фарнеза вцепилась в запястье Серпико.  
– Серпико, – попросила она самым жалобным голосом, какой могла изобразить. – Серпико, ты хорошо видишь. Ты можешь разобрать по губам, о чем они говорят? Скажи мне, Серпико, пожалуйста.  
Она видела, что Серпико колеблется. Видела совсем рядом его щеку, прищуренный глаз, чувствовала, что он хочет ей отказать.  
Видела, как Гатс поднимает голову и отвечает Каске, и как его лицо, сплошь покрытое кровью, корежит жуткая, болезненная усмешка.  
– Серпико, – прошептала Фарнеза, комкая его манжеты. – Скажи мне. Я приказываю. Нет, я прошу.  
– Каска спросила, – быстро, как будто решившись, сказал ей в ухо Серпико. – "Все умерли?". Гатс сказал: "Почти". Тогда Каска спросила: "А Гриффит?" Гатс ответил: "Нет". А сейчас она говорит, – Серпико запнулся, быстро облизал шелушащиеся от ветра и корабельной пищи губы и продолжил:  
– А сейчас она говорит: "А ребенок? У меня был ребенок. Где он, Гатс?"  
– И?.. – прошептала Фарнеза.  
Море расплывалось от стоящих в глазах слез.  
– И Гатс сказал: "Я прогнал. Он родился уродом, я его ненавидел". Но она повторила: "Но где он теперь?" А Гатс ответил: "Эльфы болтают, его тело взял себе Гриффит".  
Фарнеза зажмурилась. А когда снова открыла глаза, Каска кричала.  
Она то толкала Гатса в грудь, то принималась колотить его по плечам, потом отшатнулась и начала ходить взад-вперед, взад-вперед, ступая размашисто и быстро. Ей было неудобно, мокрый подол лип к ногам, и наконец Каска покачнулась и упала. Села в волнах, закрыла лицо руками и заплакала – громко и зло.  
Гатс смотрел мимо, не делая попыток помочь ей подняться.  
Море и суша вокруг них были усеяны обломками скал, окаменевшими ошметками порубленных Гатсом чудовищ, и, как в насмешку, качался на волнах веночек, который эльфы утром надели Каске на голову. Утром – когда Фарнеза привела Каску на косу, в место, назначенное королем эльфов для испытания. Трижды три испытания, сказал он Гатсу, трижды три раза ты должен будешь сразиться с чудовищами из ваших с ней снов. Без доспеха, без отдыха. Только тогда к ней вернется память.  
"Что ж, – сказал ему на это с кривой, страшной усмешкой Гатс, – выпускай своих зверей. Разве мало я убивал ради нее чудовищ?"  
"Трижды три сотни, – думала Фарнеза, упираясь в плечо Серпико лбом. – Мне показалось, их было трижды три сотни. Молодые, старые, мертвые, какой-то старик, какой-то наемник с веткой в глазу, люди, монстры и звери... И он все колол, кромсал и рубил их, Серпико, прорываясь сквозь землю и море к лупающей глазами Каске, а вокруг только выло, стонало и чвякало... И когда Гатс, залитый кровью, разрубил последнего – темную острокрылую тень, кричащую детским голосом – и упал на песок перед Каской, она шатнулась, взялась за виски и спросила..."  
Руки Серпико, держащие ее, ослабели. Должно быть, Фарнеза слишком тесно прижималась к нему.  
И тогда, почувствовав слабость Серпико, Фарнеза вывернулась из его рук и неуклюже побежала вперед – к Гатсу.  
И, едва добежав, услышала Каскин крик:  
– Господи, за каким чертом вы сделали это с собой и со мной?! Что мы сделали со всеми нами?!  
Гатс слегка шевельнулся, и Фарнеза услышала его голос, хриплый, будто неживой:  
– Я не знаю, зачем... Я так и не... Все мои мечты размываются, как эта кровь... Ничего не осталось.  
И увидела, как Гатс медленно валится лицом вниз, под ноги неподвижно стоящей Каске, и морская вода радостно лижет его раны солеными языками.


End file.
